Paradise Long Forgotten
by KyoyaCloud
Summary: A redo of part of my 1st chapter. Its not really fully finished yet but I would like some reviews. Excuse my spelling, I type too fast. I only own two characters so far which are Martel and Kratos. The other are my friends own characters from other sites.


**

* * *

**

Hello.

Alright this is a new story I wanted to make, please mind the spelling and other wrong things in it, because I type to fast to notice. Well anyway. Please Enjoy.The character list is at the bottom, just to tell you how each character acts, looks like.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

A lone white wolf with green markings on her legs, flank and face ran through the falling snow. Rain, sleet , hail , the lone wolf ran through it all. The wolf had been alone for days, months, years, the creature forgot how long. She just kept running , for her life. She hadn't seen humans for days either nor rarely any other creature except a stray bird which she had chasen and killed filling her empty growling stomach slightly. She yearned to find shelter, but there was none in the pouring snow. She continued to run not looking back , not looking back at her past only her future which she hoped would continue till she either found others or got older and died in her sleep. Thats what she always wanted.  
_'I want to die old , not young. I want to find others like me...'_ She laughed dryly at the thought and narrowed her eyes forcing herself to run faster. Hours later , she panted as she looked around. She had slowed down alot and felt her legs weaking.She stumbled, falling over a root.She tried to pick herself back up but was unable.  
"I will not die here" She growled, trying to move her legs.  
"Move damn it Move!"She snapped to herself. She moved her right front paw and planted it firmly on the ground before putting her left a foot beside it.She lifted herself up and started to walk slowly.She moved her right front paw and planted it firmly on the ground before putting her left a foot beside it.She lifted herself up and started to walk slowly. She looked up,seeing the snow had finally calmed down. She lowered her head and sniffed the ground, for any scents before carrying on. She dragged one paw after the other, her paws in terrible pain. She looked up and flicked her tail slightly, seeing a large oak tree with a hollow in the middle. The wolf quickly made its way to the tree and collasped after reaching it. She had no strength to move her legs closer to her, or pull her tail over her muzzle to keep her warm.

--

**Days Later :** The white she-wolf woke up from her long slumber.She blinked open her tired eyes and yawned, her jaw opening widely before she slowly stood up , shaking her long white fur. She smiled, her body much stronger than it was days ago. She couldnt remember how long she had been sleeping. She didn't know a figure watching her from in the trees as she walked out from the hidden hollow in the oak tree. She sniffed the air and started to run again but stopped suddenly smelling something in a breeze that blew by. She growled deeply, curling up her top lip as she looked around.  
"Who's there!" She barked, twitching her ears, trying to hear a response. Another gust of wind occurred knocking the white wolf down. A large red and black wolf dropped down closing it large bat like wings as it , narrowed its eyes at the she-wolf. She jumped up and got ready for an attack but none came.The unknown red and black wolf slowly moved it front paw and bowed to the she-wolf. She blinked confused and stepped back, not knowing what to do.  
"Martel , You have been sent a guardian. I am that guardian." The wolf barked deeply standing up again. "I am Kratos... "  
Martel looked at him and shook her head.  
"Are you sure.." She muttered. Kratos nodded, " I am. The Gods sent me to protect you and your followers as you go on your journey to The Tower of Mana"  
"The Tower of Mana?" Martel asked, "I heard of it when I was a pup, I didn't think it was real"  
"Well it is. I must protect you from the ones who do not want the world back in order. There is chaos everywhere. The humans are destroying everything we hold sacred." Growled Kratos. Martel nodded and bowed her head to Kratos.  
"Come then. We must find others before we leave, it is good to see another one of our kind. " She murmured.

--

Martel stood behind a tree watching as Kratos turned into his human form, fully clothed in a dark purple type armor with a long sword attached to his waist.  
"Wait here, I spotted a town up over the hill." He muttered walking away.  
Martel sighed and turned into her human form.She wore a long green dress.She had long green hair and eyes that matched vividly.Martel looked up moments later, seeing Kratos walk back up to her.  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"She asked, walking out from behind the tree , her head tilted and her arms crossed.  
Kratos nodded,"Yes, I did."He muttered , "We should leave now if we want to get a room in a inn before night falls."  
Martel nodded,"Aye, lets."She agreed, as she turned and walked after Kratos.

* * *

Note, I do not own any other these except my own character, Martel and Kratos.

**The Characters:**

**Suzume** - a quiet person in his early twenties who usually thinks before acting. He wears plain clothes, usually a plain blue shirt and blue pants. He has brown hair that goes to his shoulder.He can turn into a grey wolf.

**Jenka**- a young girl with blue hair and green eyes. Is spunky and outgoing, but kinda clumsy. She always tries to do good, though usually messes up. Her wolf form has blue, black, and yellowish fur and red eyes.

**Martel-**A long green haired girl with bright green eyes. She is calm and caring, doing anything she can for her friends, even take her own life for them.She has leaf like pieces above her ears and carrys a large staff, with two green wings on the tip of the blade.She is very special, seeing that she is a Goddess, though she cannot unlock her full power yet. She has a bodyguard named Kratos.Her wolf form is a large white she-wolf with green markings on her, legs,flanks and muzzle.

**Kratos -** a dark red haired with dark red eyesmysterious mercenary who had been requested to guard Martel. He is currently looking for her, since she escaped one before.Kratos is a powerful melee fighter and an excellent spell caster. He wields a double-edged blade and shield, and is proficient with elemental, curative, and angelic magic.His wolf form is a large powerful black and red wolf with hidden red/black wings.

**Jez** - A young pretty girl with short black hair and light gray eyes. She can get energetic, but mostly hides behind her friend James, since hes the stronger of the two. Her wolf form gray, dark red, and maroon colored.

**James **- A young black haired boy with a white patch in it. He was bright blue eyes and is a non talker. He thinks sctions speak louder then words, so he shows how he feels, if not he keeps it inside. He carries a sword and is an excelent fighter. His wolf form is black and white with a dark red tattoo of a spirit wolf on his back, which is on both his forms.

**Rayne **- Very pretty 15 year old girl with long blonde hair. Is very smart and sarcastic. She's very distant when you first meet her, but once you're close to her, she's very protective. She's basically an outcast at school (always was), but doesn't care. She has fun with it.she can change into a green,white and black wolf.

**Flame **- 16 year old girl with long red hair. Is Rayne's sister. Very quiet; keeps to herself. She doesn't have any friends, and she likes to keep it that way. She has yellow eyes. Can change into a black and white wolf.


End file.
